Veyshnoria
Socialist Republic of Veyshnoria Veyshnoria '''(Veyshnorian Russian: Веишнория), officially the '''Socialist Republic of Veyshnoria, is a single-party socialist republic, governed by the Veyshnorian Communist Party' '(Veyshnorian Russian: Веишнориянски Коммунистски Партия). Founded during the classified Veyshnorian Separation of 1977, Veyshnoria was originally an unknown Soviet colony state in northern South America. The state began to fully function as an autonomous socialist republic on December 19th, 1977. The state hosts a large number of former Soviet citizens which largely arrived after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Due to this, a majority of the population in Veyshnoria is of Russian descent. History Although much of Veyshnoria's history is unknown as files pertaining to its pre-separation history were lost after the Veyshnorian Separation of 1977, post-separation events are well documented and handled by the State Archive of Veyshnoria. Veyshnoria was a secret Soviet colony established some time in the 1950's under Iosif Stalin, in order to give the Soviet Union a base of operations to support communist revolutionaries in South America during the Cold War. Veyshnorian Separation of 1977 The Veyshnorian Separation of 1977 occurred in the period of stagnation in the Soviet Union, under Leonid Brezhnev. As the economy dipped into stagnation, Veyshnorians became increasingly unhappy with the state of affairs in Veyshnoria under the leadership of Brezhnev. On December 5th, 1977, Yuri Koshkin Tupikov, leader of the Veyshnorian Insurgent Alliance (Veyshnorian Russian: Вейшнориянски Инсургентски Алянс), staged a coup in Kovagrad, seizing arms shipments in the shipyards, government facilities, and put the KGB Kovagrad office under siege. After a prolonged two week conflict, all Soviet personnel was either driven out of Veyshnoria or held ransom. Modern-Day Veyshnoria After the separation of 1977, the Veyshnorian Communist Party reorganized the state, designating itself as the "vanguard of the proletariat", with newly elected Premier Yuri Tupikov as its leader. Since the separation, the industrial and agricultural sectors of the economy have been growing at a constant rate, fueled by the policy of Socialism with Veyshnorian Characteristics. 1999 Oil Crisis After the discovery of oil off the shores of Veyshnoria, the US, under its espoused dedication to anti-communism, funded paramilitary forces to destabilize the Veyshnorian state. After months of conflict, leaving as many as 3,218 dead (2,833 of which were civilians), the Veyshnorian People's Armed Forces were able to wipe out resistance by US-backed groups in the country. This was largely possible due to relief funding by China and the Russian Federation, as well as an investigation by the Hague which concluded that 23 US government officials broke international law. However, only 2 of the 23 officials were ever punished. Geography Veyshnoria's geography can be divided into three different regions; a fertile and low plain along the Atlantic coast where the majority of the population lives; an interior lowlands region to the south, consisting mostly of mountains that contain most of Veyshnoria's mineral deposits; and the rain forests to the west of the country. There are seven major rivers that cut through the country into the Atlantic. These rivers provide Veyshnoria with the majority of its fresh water. Some of Veyshnoria's tallest mountains are Mount Cheka (7,382 feet), Mount Voroshilovsk (7,199 feet), and Mount Kovagrad (4,806 feet). The climate in Veyshnoria is maritime-tropical and quite hot and humid, moderated by winds from the east. There are two rainy seasons, the first being from April to early-August, the second being from late-October to early-January. Politics The Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Veyshnoria states that Veyshnoria's political system is officially, "a socialist state under the dictatorship of the proletariat". It also states that the only party permitted is the Communist Party. Veyshnorian Communist Party The Veyshnorian Communist Party (VCP) is the only legally sanctioned political party in Veyshnoria. Unlike traditional Marxist-Leninist states, the VCP serves a more ideological than executive role. This is seen through the rupture from Marxist-Leninist tradition which has seen heads of the Communist Party hold direct political authority. The Communist Party's official guiding ideology is Marxism-Leninism. As a result of this, the party operates on the principle of democratic centralism '''("diversity in discussion, unity in action"). The Communist Party's electoral system is pyramidal, with Village Level Party Congresses being directly elected by party members, while Township Level Party Congresses, Regional Party Congresses, and the National Party Congress elected by representatives of the body immediately below. Government The '''Premier of Veyshnoria is the head of state, elected by the Veyshnorian People's Assembly. The Prime Minister is the head of government, overseeing the People's Council, comprised of the heads of the different People's Commissariats (or ministries). The Premier is also the commander-in-chief of the Veyshnorian Defense Commissariat. Veyshnorian People's Assembly The Veyshnorian People's Assembly is the national legislature of Veyshnoria. It is composed of 500 members, each representing a regional division of Veyshnoria. Economy The Veyshnorian economy is officially described by the Veyshnorian state as "Socialism with Veyshnorian Characteristics", a term formally enshrined in the Veyshnorian constitution at the 4th Congress of the Veyshnorian People's Assembly in 1981. The Veyshnorian state allows some foreign capitalist investment into the country, however with strict regulations. The foreign private sector constitutes 12% of national GDP. 27% of the economy consists of cooperative market enterprises, mostly based in the rural countryside, with some pockets of market enterprise in suburban areas. Comprising 61% of the economy, the state-owned sector continues to dominate the national economy. The state has a hand in production and investment, implemented through Five Year Plans. While constituting a large chunk of the GDP, foreign enterprises are not wholly controlled by foreign capitalist boards. From its conception, the permission of foreign investment was coupled with a strict policy of the establishment of Veyshnorian Communist Party committees in these foreign enterprises, which often, to the dismay of foreign capitalists, implement state policy instead of serving the interests of the foreign boards of the companies. Foreign investment in cooperative market enterprises is capped at 30% for publicly traded companies, in order to maintain a strong Veyshnorian and worker presence in these enterprises. While following production plans set forth by the Veyshnorian state, the majority of state-owned enterprises are controlled in part by worker committees, mandated by law, as of the 3rd Congress of the Veyshnorian People's Assembly. Industries Major industries in Veyshnoria include the shipbuilding, mining, and agricultural industries, which make up 87% of Veyshnorian exports. A small part of the economy also produces crude oil (4%), from the small oil reserves which were discovered off the coast of Veyshnoria in 1999. Military The Veyshnorian People's Armed Forces is both the official armed forces of the Veyshnorian Communist Party (VCP) as well as the Veyshnorian state. The three branches of the People's Armed Forces include the People's Army, the People's Air Force, and the People's Navy. The VPAF is a volunteer-only military force, with only 0.03% of the Veyshnorian population enlisted. Its defense budget (as of 2032) is $1,291,500. It is under the command and supervision of the Veyshnorian Defense Commissariat, whose commander-in-chief is officially the acting Premier. Demographics According to the 2030 National Census of Veyshnoria, the population of the country is 4,166,467. 66% of the Veyshnorian population lives in rural areas, while 34% of the population lives in urban areas. Ethnic Groups The three main ethnic groups in Veyshnoria are Veyshnorian Russian '''(21.3%), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slavs '''Slavic] (44.8%), and Latin American (33.9%). The main spoken languages are Veyshnorian Russian (73%) and Russian '''(22.9%). Veyshnorian Russian language '''Veyshnorian Russian (Veyshnorian Russian: Веишнориянски Русски) is the official language of Veyshnoria. It is a type of Russian language. Veyshnorian Russian was mainly spoken by workers and peasants who had a poor understanding of the Russian language during Veyshnoria under Soviet occupation, and thus have many grammatical and spelling differences which make the language easier to learn than its parent language of Russian. "Veyshnorian Russian sounds like someone who has taken four years of Russian, gave up, and never spoke it again until twenty years later. This is true in part, because many of the peasants and workers who lived in Soviet-occupied Veyshnoria were barely literate in their own languages, let alone learn a new one." — Henry Kissinger